A Blue in Spring
by Shirouta Tsuki
Summary: Musim semi adalah musim yang indah, kan?/Warning : Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, typo(s), OOC/AkaKuro/RnR, onegai?


Shirouta Tsuki present:

**A Blue in Spring**

Rated : **T**

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.**

Warning : **Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, typo(s), OOC.**

Pairing : **AkaKuro**

**.**

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

"**DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ST~

Sinar mentari pagi berlomba menembus dari celah-celah tirai, memasuki sebuah ruang yang minim cahaya. Seberkas cahaya yang berhasil masuk itu menerpa paras sosok yang masih bergelung dalam selimut, membuat sepasang kelopak mata yang terpatri di sana mulai melipat ke atas, menampakkan sedikit iris _golden-scarlet_ yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Perlahan, sosok itu beringsut bangun, duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia menguap kecil, kemudian beranjak menuju jendela, membuka tirai lebar-lebar, sehingga ruangan itu bermandikan cahaya mentari pagi.

Kedua iris _heterochromatic_ milik sosok itu menatap sekumpulan bunga Lily putih yang tumbuh di sebidang lahan, tepat di samping jendelanya, sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka daun jendela, membiarkan harum bunga yang terpadu kesejukan udara pagi menyambangi indera penciumannya. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tesebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ST~

Sebuah pintu terbuka, kemudian tertutup lagi. Di depan daun pintu itu terlihat pemilik iris _heterochromatic_ tengah berusaha mengeringkan helai-helai merah milknya dengan selembar handuk kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, membiarkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air. Dilangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong di pondok miliknya ini. Pemuda itu berbelok saat tiba di ujung, memasuki sebuah dapur kecil. Ia mengambil selembar roti, mengoleskan selai _strawberry_ di atasnya, kemudian menaruh lembar roti lain di atasnya. Sambil memakan roti itu, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek itu ke depan kulkas, mengambil sekotak susu di dalamnya, kemudian menutupnya. Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Sosok itu tahu, makan sembari berjalan dengan rambut yang belum tersisir dan masih meneteskan air, ditambah handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya bukanlah kelakuan yang baik. Tapi, ia tak peduli, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia sedang menikmati hari libur, bukan?

Langkah kaki sosok itu membawanya ke sisi samping rumah. Irisnya melirik sejenak sebuah foto yang terbingkai di atas rak di sisi kanannya, kemudian sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah pintu. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, tampak sosok lain yang kini tengah duduk di tepian lantai kayu, memainkan kakinya yang tergantung. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan, sebelahnya lagi menggenggam setangkai Lily biru.

Sadar diperhatikan, kepala bersurai biru langit itu menoleh, mengarahkan sepasang iris _azure_ yang sebelumnya menatap riak air di kolam kecil yang ada di depannya, ke sosok bersurai merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sosok bersurai biru langit itu mengukir seulas senyum di parasnya.

"_Ohayou_, Seijuurou-_kun_."

Tatapan sepasang iris _heterochromatic_ itu melembut, parasnya turut mengukir seulas senyum tipis, namun lembut. Kakinya bergerak mendekati pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

"_Ohayou, _Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ST~

Angin sepoi mengajak rerumputan menari siang itu. Surai biru langit Kuroko pun turut menari. Sang pemilik surai biru langit itu kini tengah duduk bertumpukan sebelah tangannya. Bunga Lily biru yang ia letakkan di dekat tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan surai merah yang ada dipangkuannya. Akashi tampak tidak keberatan dengan tindakan pemuda itu. Iris _golden-scarlet_ itu tetap menatap kolam yang berisi ikan-ikan hias yang berjarang kurang dari dua meter dari tempat keduanya. Sesekali kepala bersurai merah itu menggeliat, membuat pemuda lainnya tertawa kecil.

"Apa tindakanku membuatmu merasa geli, Tetsuya? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Akashi mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, membuat kedua iris _heterochromatic_ miliknya bebas menatap paras pemilik surai biru langit itu yang menurutnya… seindah musim semi.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Seijuurou-_kun_. Hanya saja menurutku kau terlihat lucu saat menggeliat seperti itu. Seperti anak kucing." Kuroko kembali tertawa kecil. Akashi mendengus kecil dan menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengusap pelan paras pucat Kuroko. Matanya menatap sepasang _azure _di hadapannya.

"Baiklah… tapi bagiku kau lebih menggemaskan dan manis dari mahluk apa pun di dunia ini." ucapan mantan kapten tim basket Teikou dan Rakuzan ini membuat paras pucat Kuroko dihiasi seburat kemerahan. Kini, Akashi yang tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menggodaku, Seijuurou-_kun_, lagi pula tidak biasanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou bermalas-malasan dan manja seperti ini." Kuroko mencoba menetralisir rasa hangat yang menyambangi parasnya, sembari sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi sebal, hal yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan ke orang lain, selain Akashi tentunya. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Akashi bisa melihat ekspresi yang membuat mantan pemain Seirin itu semakin… imut.

"Tidak apa, kan? Jarang sekali aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dengan **kekasihku **yang indah ini?" dan Akashi tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya saat melihat paras pucat itu bertambah merah.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Seijuurou-_kun_!" nada bicara Kuroko tak lagi datar, terdengar sedikit manja. Kedua pipinya sedikit menggelembung, membuat tawa Akashi semakin sulit dihentikan. Melihat sosok yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin, dengan sorot mata tajam yang dapat membuat anak kecil menangis itu kini tertawa lepas, membuat Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, di saat tawa Akashi mereda, Kuroko mulai membuka suara.

"Seijuurou-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ST~

Lembayung senja telah terbentang di cakrawala. Burung-burung berterbangan kembali ke sarangnya. Angin berhembus lebih kencang, menyisakan hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk. Namun, meski demikian, kedua sosok yang kini tengah berbaring dengan beralaskan rerumputan itu sepertinya tak memiliki niat untuk beranjak pulang. Kedua pasang iris itu tetap menatap jingga kemerahan yang semakin memudar.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Iris _azure_ pemuda itu balas melirik.

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou-_kun_. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga menikmatinya. Hanya saja, kenapa kau memilih tempat ini? Bukankah akan lebih indah kalau kita melihat matahari terbenam dari atas bukit?" Akashi memiringkan tubuhnya, membuatnya lebih leluasa memandangi mantan pemain bayangan Teikou tersebut.

"Menurutku dari tempat ini langit terlihat lebih luas, tak kalah indahnya dengan yang terlihat dari atas bukit. Selain itu," Kuroko melirik ke sisi lain. Akashi mengikuti arah pandang pemuda bersurai biru langit itu yang jatuh pada beberapa batang tanaman Lily di dekat mereka. "Aku suka harum bunga Lily."

Tatapan iris _heterochromatic _meneduh, kini kembali menatap _azure_ yang masih terpaku dengan entitas bunga Lily tersebut. Hening meyergap keduanya, hingga hanya hembusan angin dan bunyi daun bergesekan yang terdengar. Kuroko kembali menatap sosok di sebelahnya saat ia merasa sosok itu beringsut bangun.

"Seijuurou-_kun_, kenapa?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap _azure _itu sedalam mungkin. Wajahnya ia turunkan, sementara iris _heterochromatic_-nya mulai memenjelajahi setiap lekuk indah yang terpatri di sana, mengukirnya dalam memori. Ketika hembusan nafas masing-masing saling menerpa satu sama lain, pemuda bersurai biru langit itu pun memejamkan matanya, menerima apa pun yang dilakukan Akashi kepadanya. Akashi menghapus jarak mereka. Kecupan hangat tercipta saat bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir Kuroko. Akashi kemudian mengecup kepala Kuroko dengan penuh afeksi. Mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa yang ia rasakan kini. Dan Akashi tahu, tak perlu kata-kata untuk menegaskannya, Kuroko mengerti dan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ST~

Berkas-berkas cahaya mentari pagi kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan, salah satunya menerpa sosok yang masih terlapis selimut. Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok di balik selimut itu bergerak. Sebuah tangan milik sosok itu meraba-raba, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya tidur di sisinya. Kedua matanya membuka saat dirasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menatap setangkai bunga Lily biru yang layu di tangannya. Pemilik _Emperor Eye_ tersenyum kecut. Pemuda itu segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke sisi samping rumah. Ketika iris _heterochromatic_-nya menangkap bayang sebuah foto yang terbingkai, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, mengamati seksama foto tersebut. Di sana terdapat gambar dirinya bersama sesosok pemuda bersurai biru langit. Kedua tampak lebih muda dan mengenakan _jersey_ tim basket masing-masing. Keduanya tersenyum, senyuman yang memancarkan perasaan yang penuh, hingga mengalahkan pancaran mentari senja yang menjadi latar di foto tersebut. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali tersenyum kecut. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu samping. Begitu angin pagi menerpa tubuhnya di kala ia membuka pintu, kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga kecil, membiar kulit telapak kakinya merasakan bagaimana lembabnya rerumputan yang ia pijak. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sekumpulan tanaman Lily putih. Tatapan iris _golden-scarlet_ itu jatuh pada sebatang tanaman yang tampak seperti tanaman Lily. Hanya saja, di pangkalnya tak terdapat bunga Lily putih yang merekah seperti tanaman Lily di sekitarnya, melainkan hanya terdapat satu bunga Lily berwarna biru yang masuh kuncup. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berlutut di depan tanaman Lily biru itu, menaruh Lily biru yang sudah layu di depannya. Setelahnya, tangannya mengusap sebuah batu bidang yang sedikit tertutup tanaman Lily biru itu. Jemarinya mengusap tulisan yang terukir di sana.

_Rest In Peace_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_January 31__st__, 1993 – April 15__th_, 2012

"Tetsuya…." pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas, dipandanginya batu bidang dan kuncup Lily biru itu secara bergantian, sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh pada batu bidang tersebut.

"Tetsuya, hari ini aku akan kembali ke Tokyo. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Sepanjang musim semi, setiap akhir pekan aku akan kembali ke sini. Dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Karena itu," diliriknya kuncup Lily biru itu, "kuharap kau hadir lagi, saat aku kembali ke sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ST~

"_Tetsuya, jika suatu saat aku meninggal nanti, aku ingin meninggal di musim semi."_

"_Kenapa begitu, Akashi-_kun_?"_

"_Karena aku ingin cintaku menjelma menjadi mawar merah bagimu, sehingga saat bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi, aku akan hadir untukmu melalui cintaku."_

"_Jangan menggodaku, Akashi_-kun."

"_Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Tetsuya."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin meninggal di musim semi."_

"_Memang kau ingin menjadi bunga apa, Tetsuya?"_

"_Aku ingin jiwaku menjelma menjadi Lily biru, sehingga saat bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi, aku akan hadir dan menemanimu."_

"_Aku tak tahu bahwa ada Lily berwarna biru, Tetsuya."_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi satu-satunya bunga Lily biru hanya untukmu… Seijuurou-_kun._"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Musim semi adalah musim yang indah, di mana keajaiban akan mempertemukanku dengan biru milikku."—Akashi Seijuurou_

**-Owari-**

**A/N : **Huwaaaaa! *tepar* Sebenarnya fic ini mau didedikasikan untuk AkaKuro day lalu, tapi apa daya, sebagai anak kelas 12, uta disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas dan kegiatan, jadi baru sempat nulis sekarang TT_TT

Ide fic ini datang tiba-tiba akibat kegalauan saya terhadap tugas film Bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau aneh *sujud*

Uta juga kebingungan nentuin genre keduanya, jadi tolong maafkan uta jika genre keduanya tidak pas dengan cerita *sujud*

Uta juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalu fic ini mengecewakan reader *sujud*

Dan karena uta pun manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan, saran dan kritik amat uta harapkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
